Blossom
Blossom'' ''(ブロッサム) is one of the main characters. She originated from the show 'The Powerpuff Girls' which was adopted by Toei Animation. The original creator of the characters and the show is Craig McCracken. Her weapon is a yo-yo. History First Encounter as this girl Momoko Akatsutsumi became Blossom in the first episode, "The Girls Appear!" She went shopping for food, and saw a whole bunch of boys exercising, and thought that they were cute. She didn't want to waste time to go after boys and wants to eat her sweets so she sat on a wooden bench. As soon as she was about to eat one of her candy, a white light appeared and was about to hit a little girl playing with a yo-yo, when Momoko ran and protected that girl, and the white light hit her and she transformed into Blossom. She also got a yo-yo as a weapon. Battling Mojo After Mojo was hit by the black light, he began freeing the animals in the zoo. Blossom, in the meantime, was playing with her new yo-yo, impressing the young child she shielded. Blossom then sees people running away from animals. As she looks back, some animals were eating her snacks. One animal scared her and she used her yo-yo to get onto the top of a tree and was surprised to find out what she just did. She soon spotted Mojo coming in from the park entrance, wondering who or what he is. Following a certain smell from the zoo, Mojo finds one of Blossom's sweets in a lion's mouth and begins to eat it, only to be yelled at by Blossom, stating that he's eating it wrong. They took a "break" eating ice cream, but Blossom finally realized that Mojo was the bad guy after analyzing his physical appearance with him doing the same to her and she used her yo-yo to attack him. She eventually won and Mojo went on his way. Blossom's yoyo is controlled by her string, giving her full control of its movements and spin. She can also make emit pink energy blasts, has a multi-hit ability, and can catch objects. Her attacks are mainly based off sweets and never repeats the same attacks, having the most out of the PowerPuff Girls Z. Blossom has no main attack, but most are similar to the Shooting and Spinning Yoyo she used in the first episode. Like her American counterpart, she can throw her bow like a bomb at the enemy. Personality Just as she is in the show, Blossom is a cheerful and a girly type. She loves sweets and cute boys. She is mostly silly and usually takes breaks in a middle of a battle with her friends Bubbles and Buttercup. Gallery Trivia *Momoko is the only member of the Powerpuff Girls with long hair and decorations in it. *Unlike the original, Momoko has an obsession with candy and other sugary sweets. *Momoko's theme song is called Look by Halcali. *Momoko is 1 of the six main characters in Soul Orb. *Momoko is usually the first PPGZ to transform before battle. *Momoko considers herself the leader of PPGZ. Characters Females Main Characters Heroes Category:The Powerpuff Girls Category:Featured Category:Protogonist